Wishes and Butterflies
by nomey1
Summary: Two girls, Hinata and Erika, make a wish. Although it was supposed to be a simple wish something weird happens...  Please read to find out! This is a songfic based off of 'Airplanes' and 'Brick By Borning Brick'. HinataxKiba and OCxGaara.
1. Part 1: Airplanes

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic and songfic! I am very excited about this! X) The song I used is a special mash-up of Airplanes and Brick By Boring Brick by these two guys on youtube. The link to the video SHOULD be on my profile page but I don't know if it is showing up or not. If it is showing up, great. Anyway... enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the songs used. I do, however, own my OC Erika.**

_**EDIT: Apparently I am breaking a rule by putting lyrics in my story so sadly they have to be removed. I suggest you watch the video that is on my profile page so you know what I am talking about when I say what part of the song I am using for each chapter. For this chapter, it's based off of the first few lyrics of Airplanes (basically the chorus[?]).**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

In the middle of the night, down at the local park, a girl named Hinata is walking down the bricked walkway. Her short, straight, purple hair gently swayed in the breeze of that chilly autumn night. Her brown boots lead her onward closer and closer to the woods. With her jeans on along with a blue shirt and grey jacket over it to keep her warm. Hinata hugs herself as a large gust blows through. Once it settles she moves on quickly.

Now finding herself at the entrance of the woods she walks on with more conviction. Though it became dark due to the trees shielding any possible light from view she walks the worn down path feeling the familiarity of it. After moments of stepping on leaves and twigs, listening to the crickets play there tune, and an owl hooting into the sky as it flies, she finally makes it to the clearing.

The clearing was simply a circle of space with no trees but, instead, tall grass that hasn't been cut in a long time. Her feet continue to guide her until she is at the very center. It's only then that she stops completely. Hugging herself she looks up at the sky. A crescent moon along with stars painting designs into the night sky shine down on her.

Tears prick at her eyes as she thinks of the past days being stressful. Also, at the same time, she felt simply unsure of what to do. It wasn't exactly boredom, but she felt that everything was too familiar. The faces, the people, the places; they never change. Nothing much ever really happened to her, either.

As Hinata continues to look up at the sky she spots an airplane flying through the sky. This makes the girl laugh softly. The girl proceeds to close her eyes clasping her hands together. 'Please, I want something to change.' the girl thinks. Her eyes are shut tighter and the grip on her hands tighten until the knuckles have been colored white. 'Something to not be like everyday.'

Hinata slowly opens her eyes and her hands fall to her side. She sighs laughing slightly. The thought that she was making a wish at an airplane and not an actually shooting star really did amuse her. She wonders if she is the only one that does that. Then she thought about the song that has been heard on the radio one too many times.

Suddenly, she feels a shock go through her body. She can't explain the feeling. It was as if something struck her soul. It left a weird, tingly feeling behind. The wind picks up swaying trees to their sides and leaves are helplessly torn away and are forced to be blown through the night sky.

A bright white light shines under Hinata making her gasp. She looks down to see what looks like a door that has opened in the ground and now there was light shining through. She is standing on that open space, too. Hinata finds herself falling down and her heartbeat quickens. The light vanishes as if someone flipped a switch. Darkness surrounds her now. She closes her eyes tightly and screams.

Of course, no one is around to hear the scream or see the amazingly bright light. The door, colored a bright sky blue, shuts slowly concealing the light. Then it vanishes as if it was never there. The wind dies down and everything returns to the way it was before. A normal, simple, autumn night...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you all think? Please review and let me know! I will post up the next chapter tomorrow so (hopefully) look forward to that. ^_^ So, for now, Sayonara!<strong>


	2. Part 2: Brick By Boring Brick

**Hello, readers! Here is part 2 of my fanfic/songfic. I'm a little upset I can't put up the lyrics due to copyright issue (XP) but rules are rules and all I can do is follow them. I don't want my story or account to get deleted so hopefully this is okay. *shrugs* :) For this part it is based off of the first verse and chorus of Brick By Boring Brick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the song(s) used. I own my OC, Erika. That's it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>_  
><em>

Meanwhile, in an unknown world, a girl named Erika was staring up at the early morning sky with tears streaking down her face. She got in another argument with Gaara again.

Erika remembers the last day she was back in her own world and how upset she was there. Her family was horrible to her and she had no friends to speak of. That's when she made a wish to a star. That's how she found her way here.

Gaara had found her and made her so happy. She never felt alone when he was around. She has lived with him for a long time. She doesn't know how long she has been in this world. Could have been months or years. It's amazing since she hasn't aged at all.

Recently, though, Erika has been frustrated. They live in a large castle really showing how empty it was. She does like Gaara, but she misses the faces of other people. She doesn't know if there are others around at all. As far as she knew they were the only ones.

Erika feels pain on her back and places her hands on one of her butterfly wings. It is worn and a bit torn. She doesn't know if it was because of how old they are or because of her mood the past few days. Suddenly, the wings start fluttering on there own. She gasps as she is lifted into the air. Her long black dress gently moves with the breeze as she goes higher and higher.

When she is far from the ground she looks up. The door she fell through so long ago was suddenly there. Her wings fly her through the door. That's how she appears back in the world she left. The door shuts and she is dropped on the ground. Panicking, she feels her back. Her butterfly wings are gone. Her eyes widen unsure of how this happened.

Erika looks at the ground and the door is gone. However, there is a human girl lying on the ground passed out. She rushes over to feel for a pulse. Her hand goes right through the body, however. That's when she notices that her skin is translucent like a ghost.

Erika feels pulled in until her own body (or was it her soul) is within the human girl's body. She opens her eyes and stands up. She looks down at the jeans and jacket that she is wearing. Her long light brown hair is replaced with short purple hair. Her eyes widen. She is now in this human girl's body. 'What in the world?' she thinks to herself. 'How...? This can't be possible!'

**_(Later)_**

Erika wonders around the town lost and confused. She has no idea what to do. That's when she finds herself in a huge crowd of people taking pictures of a very beautiful woman with long black hair and wearing fancy clothing. Erika glares at her. 'This is so stupid.' she thinks. 'All this hype just for a simple human.' She watches as the woman willingly poses and smiles a smile that is obviously fake. Her attitude is very forced and seems narcissistic to Erika. She opens her mouth.

"You're stupid." she says loud enough for the woman to hear. "The angles are wrong making you seem so fake."

The woman turns towards her with surprise on her face. Erika simply continues to glare at her. The woman becomes mad.

"Excuse me?" she exclaims.

"Oh, please." Erika says in a condescending way. "Don't tell me you also can't hear properly?"

The woman slaps Erika across the face. Of course, the other humans take even more pictures of the scene. The woman's eyes grow wide realizing what she has done. She glares at Erika full of hatred.

"Go get a life, you jealous little girl." she mutters.

With that, she storms off. The humans continue taking pictures and follow her. This leaves Erika alone standing there. With her in a now foul mood she runs down and back to the park. She spots some butterflies by some colorful flowers. Erika grabs one ripping the wings off. 'I want my wings back!' she yells in her mind. She grabs another butterfly and rips their wings off.

"I want my wings!" she yells aloud nearly ready to start sobbing.

"Hinata?" Erika hears a human male ask.

She turns to look at him. Her eyes grow wide looking at him. To her, he looks just like Gaara. Very handsome with shiny hair. The difference, however, is the hair and eye color. Instead of red hair this human has dark brown hair. The eyes are not pale lime green but piercing black.

The human male's eyes grow wide. "You are not her." he says.

"Huh?" Erika asks confused.

"You look just like her." he continues shaking his head. "But your eyes are blue. Her's are lavender."

Erika glares at him. "You look like someone I know, too. But your hair and eyes are different."

Her eyes widen. She wonders why she even bothers talking to this low-some human. She needed to find a way back to where she came from. She is starting to miss Gaara more and more as time passes in this despicable place. 'I quite being human a long time ago.' she thinks darkly.

Erika's eyes grow wide. "Hey, you need to help me, human!" she exclaims quickly. The guy's eyes grow wide. "I can bring back this Hinata girl you speak of and I can return to where I belong."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? Was it good? Please let me know! ^_^ Let me thank the following (only two) reviewers:<strong>

**_Meru-64 (Thank you for liking this story even though you don't like Naruto! I appreciate the support! :D)_**

**_TheRealGoodyTwoShoes (Thank you for warning me about my fanfic/songfic. I hope I fixed it good enough so that I am no longer breaking any rules. Also, thanks for the suggestion. ^^)_**

**So, I will publish the next part tomorrow. If you want to get thanked all you have to do is press the review button below. Come on... it won't bite. ;) I promise. Until tomorrow, sayonara! ;D  
><strong>


	3. Part 3: Brick By Boring Brick

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to part 3 of the story! :D This part of the story is based off of the second verse and chorus of Brick By Boring Brick. I hope you guys will like this chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the song(s) being used. I own Erika. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

Hinata continues to wonder around the strange world scared and confused. She doesn't know how long she has been wondering around. If it had been only for a few mere minutes or for hours. All she could see around her were trees, forests, flowers, and grass. There were some wood animals, but that's it. No signs of people at all. No houses, cottages, or even roads. It was like she was in the middle of nowhere.

What she has noticed a lot of, however, were butterflies. All of them different sizes and colors. They were the only things keeping her in a positive mood. They also scared her slightly. On her back were a pair of butterfly wings. They were large with black outlines and orange shapes.

Hinata doesn't know how she got the wings or the white dress she was currently wearing. She knew that earlier before all this happened she was wearing jeans and a jacket and not this dress. She doesn't even have one like this at home.

Hinata stops by a tree and lies on the ground. It didn't concern her whether the dress got dirty or not. She just curls up and shuts her eyes as tears prick them. She misses home and wants to return. When she wished for something to happen she definitely didn't plan on falling through a magical door and appearing in this place.

'Kiba...' Hinata thinks as a mental picture of her friend appears in her mind.

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Gaara wonders through the woods trying to find Erika as the sun is setting. He felt bad for getting into that fight with her but now he is getting more and more worried. She has been known for running out of the castle but it has been hours since she left.

In the distance he could hear a girl crying. His eyes grew wide and his chest tightened. Hoping it is Erika he starts running towards the direction of the noise. As he reaches closer to the noise it becomes louder and more apparent.

Gaara reaches the girl who is on the ground by a tree. His eyes widen. The girl looks like Erika but the difference between this girl and Erika is the hair, dress, and wing colors. Tyler steps on a twig making a loud snap.

**_()_**

Hinata jumps startled and looks up. There she sees a young man in very elegant clothing. He reminds her of Kiba but colors were different about him. The young man smiles gently reaching a hand out towards her. She sits up and timidly places her own tiny hand within his gentle hands. However, they feel cold.

**_(Later)_**

They have been talking along the way until they stop at a large structure up the path.

"Wow!" Hinata exclaims.

She is looking up at the large gray castle. Gaara smiles down at the girl.

"This is my home." he says.

He wraps his arm around her gently guiding her through the large front doors. She looks around with eyes full of awe and amazement. Everything had an old, classical feeling to it. It was elegant and welcoming.

Hinata looks up at the man as he is looking ahead. 'He looks a lot like Kiba.' she thinks to herself. 'Sadly, though, it isn't him.' The young man looks down at her and his face becomes filled with concern.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

Her eyes widen as she shakes her head quickly. "I-It's nothing!" Hinata looks at the ground. "I was just... thinking of someone." she mutters softly.

Thoughtfully Gaara looks on ahead. He continues to guide her until they reach the dining room. Hinata's spirits quickly rise again as she looks in the large room. A long table with an elegant chair on each end. Outside the window Hinata could see that it was now dark and the moon was rising. The only things lighting the room were oil lamps.

Gaara lets go of her. "You may sit down. Food will be prepared very shortly."

Hinata nods before sitting at the chair at the left side of the long table. Gaara leaves the room leaving the girl alone. It was eerily quiet. She began to wonder if there really was no one else in this castle. 'Or anywhere at all for that matter.' she thinks to herself. 'It must be quite lonely if you are by yourself.

**_(Later)_**

Hinata doesn't know how much time has passed before someone enters the kitchen. It wasn't Gaara but a simple woman dressed in chef clothing. A large plate of pasta, salad, and steak was placed in front of Hinata. She gasps looking at all of the food. A cup is placed by the plate filled with water and a lemon slice within it.

"Thank you very much." Hinata says kindly to the woman.

The woman just silently leaves. Hinata looks at her confused. 'That was strange...' she thinks. She quickly gets over the fact that the woman ignored her and looks at the plate of food again with wide eyes and a bright smile on her face. Again, someone enters. She turns to see who it is and her eyes grow wide.

"Kiba...?" she asks aloud.

The young man smiles at her gently wearing a white button up shirt and long black pants. Hinata jumps from her seat and runs to him. Kiba opens his arms and pulls her into a tight hug. Hinata hugs him back feeling overjoyed.

"I'm so glad you are here!" she continues. They part and she looks up at him curiously. "How did you find your way here? Did you know where I was? Do you-?"

Kiba covers her mouth silencing her. She looks at him a bit surprised but he continues to smile down at her with a very beautiful smile.

"You're hungry, right?" he asks.

As if on cue Hinata's stomach growls loudly. Kiba removes his hand as she blushes hugging her stomach.

"W-We better eat, huh?" she asks laughing timidly.

Kiba chuckles. "That would be best."

Hinata notices something strange about Kiba at that moment. He was talking a bit differently than normal. She didn't know if it was just her or if his eyes looked lime green. Kiba walks over to the other chair and sits. This leaves Hinata to do nothing else but shrug it off and sit back at her chair. She looks at him and looks at the empty spot on the table confused.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asks.

Kiba just smiles. "I'm fine. You go ahead."

Hinata looks at him with concern but looks down at the food. She decides to take a bite of the pasta. Her eyes widen. Something seems off. She decides to take a bite of the steak and her eyes widen more. Something seems very off. There was nothing to taste about the food. It was as if she was eating air.

"It tastes like nothing." Hinata says aloud.

Hinata stands up straight just as an old grandfather clock started chiming very loudly going through the entire castle. She was feeling very shaken. She looks down at the man who she first thought was Kiba.

"Who are you?" she asks. "And don't tell me Kiba because I know you're not."

The man stands up and walks towards her. As he gets closer the dark brown hair vanishes revealing the red hair of Gaara's and his clothes return to the way she had saw them before. She ran outside the castle.

There was a trench surrounding the entire castle. She jumps over it. She doesn't land again on the ground, however. Her wings are fluttering and she is in the air. She gasps looking down. Was it just her imagination or was she gaining more distance between her and the ground?

She feels a hand grab her ankle and pull her back to the ground. When she was near the ground Gaara hugs her tightly close to him making sure she wouldn't fly away. Hinata's eyes grow wide.

"Please don't leave!" he exclaims. "Erika already left me! I don't want you gone, too!"

"G-Gaara?" she stutters out.

"I hate being alone!" Hinata feels tears on her shoulders as Gaara continues hugging her tightly. "I miss Erika so much..." he whispers.

_**(Later)**  
><em>

"So, let me get this straight." Hinata says. They are sitting down by the trench. "Because she doesn't like the castle you are going to get rid of it using magic that you have_."_

"Yes." Gaara says.

"You also built a large cottage in a field close by so you two could live in there." Hinata adds.

Gaara nods. He looks at her hesitantly. He wasn't sure if the human girl was going to find him crazy or if she was going to laugh at him. He really didn't want either to happen. To his surprise, she turns to him and smiles.

"Well, then we should find her and bring her back." Hinata says.

Gaara's eyes widen. He then smiles at her feeling genuinely happy inside.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today! ^^ Let me go ahead and thank the following reviewer (since I only have one at the moment :( )<strong>:

**_Meru-64 (Thanks a lot, Meru-chan! I love you! :3)_**

**So, with that, I bid you all farewell. Please review and let me know what you think about this fanfic/songfic! I want to know! X) Sayonara!  
><strong>


	4. Part 4: Brick By Boring Brick

**Hello, everyone! Sorry this was posted later than the previous chapters! I haven't been able to get online until a few minutes ago. XP Anyway, here it is and I hope you all like it! ^_^ This part is based off the the final verse and chorus of Brick By Boring Brick.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto, the characters, or the song(s) used. I own Erika.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

"So, let me get this straight." Kiba says looking at Erika. "You somehow appeared in 'this world' and got in Hinata's body."

"The only way to get back is through a magic door." Erika adds in nodding.

"You have to understand how hard it is to believe that." Kiba says with eyes wide.

Kiba looks down at the ground trying to piece things together so they make some kind of sense. He shakes his head closing his eyes

"This can't be real." he finally says.

Erika groans in frustration making him look up. "Look, you can choose whether you want to believe it or not later. Right now, don't you want this Hinata girl back?"

Kiba stares into the red eyes of Erika's for a long moment.

He sighs. "Yes, I want Hinata back."

Kiba feels very close to Hinata. She is such a bright, happy girl that helps fill his days with fun and excitement. When he moved to this town from a city far away he thought he was going to hate it here. Hinata proved him wrong when they first met. He used to be irritated all the time but she has calmed him down and he has been much happier ever since.

Erika smirks at him. "Good."

She turns to walk down the path. Kiba was about to follow her when she suddenly stops. She turns towards him. He looks at her confused.

"What is it?" he asks.

She pauses. "You might want to grab a shovel."

This leaves Kiba even more confused.

_**(Meanwhile)**  
><em>

"Where are we going?" Gaara asks.

Hinata looks back at him. "To where I first came here. Maybe I can return home the same way."

Gaara doesn't say anything as he continues to jog after her. 'For a girl that has been through all she has,' he thinks to himself, 'she sure has a lot of energy.' That's what makes him think of Erika again. She is really energetic, too. Erika would get frustrated with him but he would find it cute and chuckle at her. She would blush and things would be good between them. He looks up at the night sky. He really hopes that he can see Erika again soon.

"Here we are!" Hinata exclaims excitedly.

Gaara stops as they reach the field. Hinata has stopped to look around. She then walks forward until she is in the center. She looks up to the sky as Gaara stands silently near her.

_**(Meanwhile)**  
><em>

"How deep do I have to dig?" Kiba asks getting tired and slightly annoyed.

Erika places her hands on her hips. "Until you find the door."

Kiba, frustrated, continues digging. Who would bury a door in the woods? But, then again, he wasn't in any position to argue. This was the only known way to bring Hinata back and have Erika return to wherever it is she came from. He just prays that this works. As he digs Erika looks up at the night sky in a dreamy kind of way.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. The next one will be the last one. :( It's already near to it's end but it was fun working with it and publishing it. ^^ Let me thank the following reviewers really quickly.<strong>

**_Erika (Wow! You have the same name! That's kind of funny. XD)_**

**_Meru-64 (XD *glomps*)_  
><strong>

**So... Sayonara! Until tomorrow! :D**


	5. Part 5: Airplanes

**Hi, everyone! This is the final chapter! :( It is sad that it is ending so soon but it was fun typing this story up. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. So, without further delay, here is the final part! This is based off of the chorus of Airplanes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the song(s) used. I own Erika. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

Erika closes her eyes clasping her hands together. Even though to her it was silly to rely on a flying contraption instead of a real shooting star, it was the only option she had. 'I wish to return to where I belong,' she thinks to herself. She smiles. 'By Gaara's side."

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Hinata closes her eyes and clasps her hands together. She was happy that it was a real shooting star and not the airplanes that usually fly in the sky back at home. She hopes that this time the wish turns out well and she can return to where she belongs. 'I wish I can return home,' she thinks to herself. 'I want to see Kiba and my family again.'

She opens her eyes and sees that her feet are off the ground. The butterfly wings on her back are fluttering. She looks at Gaara and smiles at him even though his eyes are wide open.

"Good-bye." Hinata says to him. "Hopefully Erika will be with you soon."

Gaara silently nods. Hinata looks up towards the sky and shoots up high into the air. As she flies higher and higher into the sky she notices that the sun is slowly starting to rise. Near the top a small light guides her to a rectangle opening...

**_(Meanwhile)_**

Kiba's eyes widen when a door suddenly appears on the ground. 'I guess the girl wasn't faking it after all,' he thinks to himself. Slowly, it starts opening on its own and a bright light shone through. Erika gasps from where she is standing also seeing the light and magical door.

Hinata shoots through the opening and stays in the air thanks to the butterfly wings. Kiba and Erika both watch in amazement as Hinata slowly opens her eyes. She smiles kindly at Kiba who smiles back. Hinata spots Erika and flies over towards her.

"Can I have my body back?" she asks. "That way you can return home."

Erika nods smiling. "Yes, you may."

Hinata hugs Erika tightly. A bright flash of light shines as Hinata disappears into her own body while Erika exits it. Hinata falls back but Kiba is there just in time to catch her. In front of the both of them Erika is flying there in her own butterfly wings. They are white outlines with green shapes on them. The hair has changed colors from Hinata's purple to her natural light brown color and it is longer in length. Finally, the dress changes from white to black.

"Thank you." Erika says to Hinata who was slowly gaining her strength back. Hinata looks at her. "For everything."

Hinata smiles. "Make sure you return home. Someone is waiting for you."

Erika nods. With that she flies through the magical door. From behind her she could hear the door slamming shut. She flies faster and faster until she is close to the ground. The sun is now halfway up and below she could see Gaara standing there. She beams with excitement.

"Gaara!" she exclaims.

Gaara smiles back reaching his arms out. Erika lands perfectly into them as he hugs her tight. She hugs him back just as tightly.

"I missed you." he whispers into her ear.

"I missed you, too." she replies.

Erika carefully places her feet back on the ground as Gaara lets go of her. Just as quickly, though, her feet are off the ground once more. Gaara is holding her bridal style which makes her blush.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Gaara smirks. "Taking you home."

She looks away trying her best not to show how happy she was. Though she doesn't like the old, large castle she wouldn't mind it as long as she was able to be with Gaara. He is all the happiness that she needs in the world.

After moments of walking, however, Erika realizes that they are going in the wrong direction. The path Gaara was carrying her on led to a large field filled with flowers. Not to where the large castle was. This makes her confused but she stays silent as he continues carrying her.

When they reach the field Erika's eyes are wide open. In the middle of the field is a beautiful wooden cottage with a patio, steps, and everything else to give it that homey feeling. Erika looks up at Gaara. He looks down at her smirking.

"Welcome home." he says.

Tears sting Erika's eyes as she smiles widely. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply on the lips.

**_(Meanwhile)_**

"Are you alright?" Kiba asks Hinata cradling her carefully.

She nods smiling. "I'm fine." she replies.

The door vanished and the hole was filled up as if Kiba never dug at all. The only light for them in the woods was the rising sun slowly making its way to the top of the trees. Hinata carefully stands up with Kiba's help. From that whole experience Hinata knew that she was going to be sleeping for a long while. She also knew that she felt very dizzy. Hinata turns to Kiba and hugs him. Kiba hugs her back.

"I was scared that I wouldn't be able to come back home." Hinata says to him.

Kiba nods. "I would be lost if you disappeared."

Hinata looks up at him. "That's not true."

Kiba looks at her seriously. "It is. I changed and became a better person because of you. You make this small town the best place in the world to live in."

Hinata blushes looking to the side. Kiba places the palm of his hand against her cheek making her look at him. He kisses her gently on the lips. Hinata's eyes grow wide from shock. Slowly, though, she closes her eyes and kisses him back. When they pull apart Kiba rests his forehead against Hinata's.

"I love you." he tells her.

Hinata's face becomes red as tears prick at her eyes. "I-I love you, t-too."

Hinata laughs softly closing her eyes and Kiba laughs along with her. As the sun shone on them they knew that that moment was going to be one of the many special moments they would share together for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it everyone! "The End"! XD It really has been fun working on this and listening to the songs so I could work with them. If you guys have requests of songfics you want me to do just let me know and I'll consider it, alright? You have to tell me song, characters, and other stuff. Anyway, for my faithful reviewer!<strong>

_**Meru-64 (Thanks for sticking with me through the entire story! I appreciate it a lot! ^_^)**_

**There is nothing more for me to say but good-bye. No, wait, that's not right. Uh... Oh, that's right!**

**SAYONARA! :D**


End file.
